


Lips

by Wiley (doubledoubleu)



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kisses, i love it, idk - Freeform, it's hella short, ooooo, pre smut, saucy stuff, sorryyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledoubleu/pseuds/Wiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Wally and Dick, and how much Dick loves his boyfriend's lips. Pure, saucy, fluffiness. (rated T for mentions of the naughty stuff. ;D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> this is supper short oops

As Wally’s boyfriend, Dick couldn’t help but notice the speedster’s mouth. It was tantalizing — he’d experienced its mesmerizing abilities firsthand — and Dick couldn’t help but stare sometimes. However, one thing he had noticed was that Wally’s lips always got a bit chapped during the cold seasons. Dick knew that autumn was finally securing its chilling grip on the world when he saw Wally’s lips. The speedster’s lips were barely chapped, just dry enough for them to be impeccably smooth. Wally’s mouth was always like heaven to Dick, but it was at times like these that Dick wondered if it really was possible for a human being to actually melt. He was almost positive that was happening to him now, as he was pressed up against the wall, challenging Wally to a ‘face battle’, as the speedster had dorkily deemed it. 

Dick was grateful for the extra support when Wally’s tongue slipped into his mouth, sending shivers down his back and almost causing him to melt into a puddle right then and there. Wrapping his legs around Wally in a way only an ex-acrobat could manage; Dick let his boyfriend hold his full weight, his hands slipping from the fiery hair to roam the speedster’s muscled back. Letting his hands wander, he hooked his thumbs gently in the waistline of Wally’s jeans, moving the rest of his fingers gently enough to tickle, causing the speedster to shudder. Focusing his attention back up to his lips, Wally’s flawless, flawless, lips, Dick stopped letting his boyfriend do all the work. With a mix between a grunt and a moan, Dick pulled back for a breath before diving right back in and slyly slipped his tongue between the speedster’s lips; retracting the devilish implement a second later. Wally whined, causing Dick to smile. But he wasn’t a cruel man, so to make up for his taunt, Dick softly began to suck on Wally’s lower lip. 

Let me correct myself — Dick was, in fact, a very cruel man. He knew his gentle suckling reduced Wally to frantic whimpers and moans more than anything else, and by god was it working now. The speedster melted so completely into Dick’s ministrations that the man had to untangle his legs to keep them from falling over. Pulling back to allow them both to catch their breaths, Dick slowly and sensually ran his tongue over Wally’s suave lips, letting himself savor their glassy perfection and bask in their swollen warmth. Continuing their make out session, Wally began to fight for authority. He decided he had enough of Boy Wonderful’s teasing, and so in a desperate last move to somehow fluster the smooth man, Wally swept Dick off his feet and sped into his room in less than a second, moving their battle for dominance to the bed, slowly moving his perfect lips off of Dick’s mouth and onto other places. 

Yeah, Dick really loved his boyfriend’s lips.


End file.
